Dark Side of the Moon
by Deadly Diva
Summary: Serenity was not the only moon monarch. There was another, a darker queen, one that was written out of history. This is the story of the forgotten queen, Nehelenia.
1. Ominous Origins

THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Your highness, it is a girl."  
  
King Rodrick smiled at the thought of his new child. The monarch walked to the door that separated him from his wife and newborn daughter.  
  
"Your highness, there is something else." The lady-in-waiting lowered her head.   
  
"What it is woman?"  
  
"Her highness -- her highness, Queen Nehelenia. It was a difficult birth."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" The monarch furrowed his brow.  
  
"The queen is gone your highness. She passed shortly after the princess was born."  
  
King Rodrick's faced dropped. His wife was gone. They had married when she was 15 and he 20. That was ten years ago. Rodrick loved Nehelenia more than anything else in his world. How could he live without her?  
  
"Your majesty?" The lady-in-waiting cautiously probed. "The child, she needs you." The woman opened the door to let the king into the birthing room.  
  
Rodrick walked into the room. He saw his wife in the middle of a mahogany four-post bed. Queen Nehelenia's body had been shrouded in a sheer white cloth. A single tear fell from Rodrick's amber eyes.   
  
"My daughter. Where is my daughter?" Rodrick resolved that he would live the rest of his days for the part of Nehelenia that still lived. The handmaid brought the infant to meet her father. Rodrick looked at the child, who had her mother's midnight black hair and his amber eyes. At this moment, the monarch wept without reservation.  
  
"Oh Nehelenia, what shall I do without you?"  
  
The newborn babe lifted her hand and touched Rodrick's cheek. The stunned man looked down at her daughter.  
  
"You shall be called Nehelenia, in honor of your mother."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nehelenia, where are you? Queen Serenity is expecting us for the Princess' birthday." Rodrick continued his search for his errant five year old.  
  
"Papa, I'm right here." Nehelenia emerged from behind her father's throne. The young girl was excited to be going to the Moon Kingdom. Nehelenia always enjoyed the time she spent with Princess Serenity. She and Serenity were born a mere two months apart, with Nehelenia being the older.  
  
The physical relationship of the two princesses was analogous to that of their kingdoms. Light and dark. Night and day. Two halves of the same whole. Princess Serenity was of a fair complexion with luxurious silvery blond hair. Her eyes were as blue as the orb that she watched every night. Nehelenia had olive skin, which complemented her silky raven locks. Her eyes shone the color of the sun that her kingdom was denied.  
  
"Daddy, when do we leave? I miss Cousin Serenity." Even though there was no blood shared by the two moon princesses, they were daughter of the same moon.  
  
"We leave now. That is why I was looking for you. Dyanera has put your things in the transport. She is waiting for us there."  
  
Dyanera was the one who helped delivered young Nehelenia. It was she who witnessed the Queen's last moments. Only Dyanera could tell the princess of the joy and pride that beamed from her mother's eyes as she passed away. Since then, Dyanera was young Nehelenia's guardian and King Rodrick's consort.  
  
Princess Nehelenia and King Rodrick arrived at the carriage. Dyanera bowed to the king and his daughter.  
  
"Shall we go?" Dyanera asked Rodrick.  
  
Rodrick nodded. He lifted Nehelenia into the carriage. Rodrick closed the door and three representatives of the New Moon left for the light side of the Moon. 


	2. Old Friends, Older Memories

DISCLAIMER: In no way, shape or form do I own BSSM.  
  
The golden eye shall pierce golden hair  
  
Dark will penetrate fair  
  
Truest beauty will be known   
  
By the one who secures the throne  
  
Apollonia sat at her desk and stared at the ancient script. As the high priestess of Selene it was her duty to interpret the oracle's messages.  
  
"What could this mean?"   
  
Apollonia ran her fingers through her red hair. She could remember a time when her hair was brown and her name was Iona. After her appointment as the high priestess, Iona became Apollonia. Through the rigorous purification process, her hair color changed from a deep rich brown to a flame red.  
  
Apollonia set the scroll aside. She made a mental note to consult the oracle of Selene for further explanation. Something was nagging at Apollonia. She knew that the oracle revealed this for a reason. Apollonia just had to figure it out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mother, are they here yet?" Young Serenity asked her mother.  
  
"Seren dear, please sit down." Queen Serenity motioned to her daughter. The princess sat at her mother's vanity. Queen Serenity began to brush her daughter's hair. Serenity admired her daughter's blond locks. She knew that as the princess grew older, her hair would slowly change from a golden to a platinum blond, like herself. Along with that subtle cosmetic change, Seren's powers would awaken. While brushing Princess Serenity's hair, the Queen noticed some silvery strands interspersed.  
  
'What is this? The change should not be starting now. Seren is only five. It's too soon.' Queen Serenity dropped the hairbrush.  
  
"Mother, are you alright?" Seren looked back at her mother.  
  
"I'm fine dear. I just got lost in thought." Serenity picked up the hairbrush.  
  
"Your highness?"  
  
Queen Serenity turned toward the slightly opened door. "Yes."  
  
"King Rodrick and Princess Nehelenia have arrived."  
  
"Thank you Luna."  
  
The small black cat left the room as quietly as she entered.  
  
Seren jumped up and ran after Luna. Queen Serenity followed her daughter into the throne room."  
  
In the throne room, Dyanera smoothed Nehelenia's hair and straightened her clothes.  
  
"Dyanera, calm down. She looks fine." Rodrick placed his hand on Dyanera's shoulder.  
  
"But Rodrick…"  
  
"Shh, it will be alright."  
  
Princess Serenity burst into the throne room, closely followed by her mother. Seren made an abrupt stop in front of King Rodrick. She politely curtsied.  
  
"Your highness," Seren said with head bowed.  
  
Rodrick laughed. "No need for all the formalities. We're practically family." Rodrick shot a glance at Serenity. The king lifted Seren into his arms. "So how is the birthday girl doing this fine day?"  
  
"I'm fine sir. May Nehelenia and I go play in the gardens?" Seren cast her cerulean eyes on the New Moon monarch. Rodrick was unable to resist.  
  
"Of course. Just don't wander too far off." The two princesses ran off in the direction of the gardens.  
  
Serenity and Rodrick watched as their children exited he throne room. They were so innocent, so blissfully ignorant of the unrest threatening both their homes.   
  
Rodrick took a step toward Serenity. He took her hand in his and placed an affectionate kiss on it.  
  
"My queen, it has been far too long."  
  
Serenity snatched her hand away. "I am no more your queen than she is." Serenity pointed to Dyanera.  
  
Dyanera lowered her head in self-reproach. She had made herself available to Kind Rodrick five years ago. She only intended on assisting in the care of young Nehelenia. Never did she expect for the king to summon her to the marital bed. Though she was shocked, Dyanera conceded to the king's will. Since then, Dyanera had been a fixture at King Rodrick's side. Nonetheless, Dyanera knew that while she satisfied his carnal desires, there was another holding his heart.  
  
"Dyanera, go and check on Nehelenia." Rodrick's gaze never left Serenity.  
  
"Yes sire." Dyanera turned and walked away. 'Dismissed. I am being dismissed as if I were no more than the child's nanny.'  
  
As she made her way out of the throne room, Dyanera could still hear the royals' conversation.  
  
"I see your still sleeping with her." Disdain dripped form every word Serenity spoke.  
  
"Until I have you, she will have to do." Rodrick chuckled at the way Serenity cringed.  
  
Dyanera looked over she shoulder. "Five years wasted." Dyanera sighed as she left the room.  
  
Serenity watched Dyanera's departure.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself. The way you treat that woman is abysmal."  
  
"Since when did you care about who warmed my bed?"  
  
Serenity looked at the man in front of her. HE was nearly 6'5" with chestnut brown hair, broad shoulders and a slim yet muscular build. Rodrick should have been everything Serenity was looking for in a mate. However, something was missing. There was something in Rodrick's amber eyes that made the queen uneasy.  
  
"Rodrick, you used to be a kind and loving man. What happened to make you so indifferent and scornful?" Serenity gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What in Selene's name are you talking about?" Rodrick began to shift his weight from one leg to the other. He did not want to think about what happened. He did not want to think about her.  
  
"If you don't want to be honest with me, that's fine. At least be honest with yourself. If you don't, you won't be the only one who suffers."  
  
Serenity removed her hand from Rodrick's shoulder. As she turned to walk away, Rodrick grabbed her arm. Serenity looked into the golden eyes of Rodrick.  
  
"Do you ever miss him?" Rodrick asked.  
  
"Everyday." With that, Serenity removed herself from Rodrick's presence.  
  
Rodrick stood alone in the vast room. For so long his spirit slept somewhere cold, somewhere impenetrable. 'Am I really as far gone as Serenity believes?'  
  
Rodrick looked up. Above Serenity's throne was a life-sized portrait of the moon's monarch. In the portrait Serenity was standing holding an elaborate scepter in her hand. She was wearing a white strapless gown with golden circles embroidered across her bust. Her silvery blond hair was done in the traditional style, hair parted down the middle with two buns, one on each side. The remainder of Serenity's hair flowed to her ankles in two ponytails that originated from the buns.   
  
Rodrick never knew how that hairstyle came to symbolize lunar royalty. In fact, he thought the hairstyle was much too childish for Queen Serenity and his late wife. Nonetheless, Rodrick always had Dyanera style Nehelenia's hair similarly. However, instead of two ponytails exclusively, Nehelenia wore the back of her hair out.  
  
Upon further examination, Rodrick noticed that her was something odd about the portrait. Serenity was slightly off-center, like someone else was supposed to be in the portrait. Rodrick realized that this was the portrait that Princess Serenity's grandparents had commissioned after the marriage of Queen Serenity. Rodrick remembered that Serenity's husband was standing to the right of her originally. Now all that was there was an empty space.  
  
"Why didn't Serenity center the portrait when she removed Gareth?" Rodrick asked himself aloud.  
  
"The answer is quite clear your majesty."  
  
Rodrick spun around and saw he priestess Apollonia standing behind him.  
  
"Don't you ecclesiastics ever make a normal entrance?"   
  
Apollonia's presence unnerved the king. It was as if the young cleric knew something that he did not.  
  
"My humble apologies. It was not my intention to startle you, your highness. I merely wanted to supply an answer to your query."  
  
"Query? Oh no, I was just think out loud."  
  
"That may be true, but nonetheless I will answer the question posed to no one in particular."  
  
Apollonia approached Serenity's throne. She looked at the ceiling in search of the proper word with which to address King Rodrick. Satisfied with what came to her, Apollonia turned and faced Rodrick.   
  
"After his majesty died, Queen Serenity had a most difficult time accepting it. Eventually she came to terms with his death. When Queen Serenity decided to move on, she changed the portrait by simply removing King Gareth. However, she left the space there as a reminder of him. To make the portrait appear as if his majesty was never in it to begin with would have been an insult to his memory. Even though the king is no longer with her, Queen Serenity will always feel his presence."  
  
Rodrick nodded. Even though Gareth was dead, he was never far from Serenity's heart.  
  
"Your highness, I shall take my leave." Apollonia lowered her head.  
  
"Oh of course. Thank you." Rodrick's hand grazed Apollonia's. A jolt traveled through the young priestess' body. Apollonia bowed quickly and rushed form the throne room.  
  
"She is a strange woman," Rodrick said as Apollonia departed.  
  
AN: There it is, chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Don't despair. I know this is supposed to be a Nehelenia fic, but one must lay a foundation. More to come soon.  
  
The Deadly Diva 


	3. Assumptions

DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever owned BSSM or anything associated with it. This is written for fun, not profit. I'm reposting this chapter. I took a look at it and it was riddled with errors. I'm going through my other chapters as well. Sorry for the mess. 

  
  
Apollonia finally reached her quarters. She sat at her desk and quickly wrote down what was revealed to her.

  
  
_Avarice shall cause the heart to bleed  
Calamity shall befall the seed  
Terrene desires, hearts undaunted  
Vanity's defeat  
Purest love forever haunted_

  
  
Apollonia dropped her head on the desk. "Looks like I still have to visit the oracle." Apollonia rolled up her scroll. She placed it in her traveling sack. With the next dawn, Apollonia would leave on her journey.  


  
*****

In the lunar gardens, the two moon princesses frolicked.  
  
"Seren, these are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen."  
  
Princess Serenity looked up from the floral garland she was making. "It's finished." Seren placed the garland on top of Nehelenia's head. The flowers drooped upon contact with young Nehelenia. Serenity wrinkled her nose. She had never seen her flowers react to anyone like that.  
  
"What's wrong Seren?" Nehelenia asked.  
  
"Nothing Nehelenia. Let's go to the stables."  
  
Serenity grabbed Nehelenia's hand and helped her off the ground.  
  
"Nehelenia, my mother gave me a new pony. Her name is Sable. She's pretty. Sable is black and shiny, kind of like your hair." Serenity laughed.  
  
Nehelenia touched her hair. She wondered what was wrong with her hair. Her father had always told her about how her mother, Queen Nehelenia, had the same dark hair.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Seren tapped Nehelenia's shoulder.  
  
Nehelenia looked at Serenity's blond hair with wonder in her eyes. "Seren, why is you hair that color?" Nehelenia asked.  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she replied. "It's always been this way."  
  
Now Nehelenia shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Seren. Let's go see the ponies."  
  
Nehelenia and Serenity walked through the gardens. Serenity told Nehelenia about all the flowers that were in bloom. The garden was a pastel dream overflowing with pale pinks, blues and lilacs. The walkway leading to the stables were adorned with arches covered with lunar ivy.  
  
Nehelenia marveled at the expanse and beauty of Serenity's garden. Plants like those did not grow in her kingdom. Dyanera told Nehelenia the New Moon Kingdom did not get enough light to support the growth of colorful blooms. The only plants that grew in the New Moon Kingdom were low-lying shrubs and grasses. There were a few non-flowering trees, but nothing remotely comparable to what Nehelenia was seeing now grew in her kingdom.  
  
The two friends continued their journey to the stables. As they reached their destination, Dyanera entered the garden. She looked around, but did not see Nehelenia or Serenity. She sighed. Now the forlorn woman would have to search for the wayward princesses.  
  
'Where could they have gone?'  
  
Dyanera saw an area that looked to be recently inhabited. She knelt down and fingered errant flower petals. Dyanera allowed herself to smile for she knew how much Nehelenia loved flowers.  
  
'I know they were here, but where are they now?'  
  
A gardener walked up to Dyanera. "Excuse me miss?"  
  
Dyanera looked up to see a grandfatherly looking man standing before her. "Yes. May I help you?" Dyanera smiled at the spry older man.  
  
"You seem lost. I just came to offer some assistance."  
  
"Thank you sir. I am looking for Princess Nehelenia and Princess Serenity."  
  
The old man hesitated. He, like many of the Moon Kingdom's subjects, had misgivings regarding those of the New Moon Kingdom. Something about a kingdom cloaked in darkness worried them.  
  
"I think they went to the stables to see her highness' new pony."  
  
Dyanera noticed the gardener's hesitation. She attributed it to old age and gave not a second thought to his action. "Thank you kind sir."   
  
Dyanera nodded her head to the gardener. Dyanera began to walk away when she realized that she did not remember how to get to the stables. She quickly turned back to the gardener.  
  
"Begging your pardon. Could you direct me to the stables?" Dyanera blushed slightly.  
  
The gardener pointed to the path that the young girls traveled. Once again Dyanera nodded and walked away.  
  
Dyanera admired the gardens. She sighed as she realized that she could never have something like this. Dyanera had given up her chance at true happiness when she went into Rodrick's service.  
  
'Dyanera, get over it. You knew it wasn't going anywhere when it started,' she chided herself.  
  
Dyanera knelt down and manipulated one of the delicate blossoms.  
  
"I don't believe her majesty let them come again."  
  
"I know. She's courting disaster."  
  
Dyanera cocked her head to the side. She wanted to be sure of what she heard.  
  
"I heard that Apollonia has been getting mysterious divinations from the oracle since Queen Serenity announced that King Rodrick and his daughter were coming for the birthday celebration."  
  
They verbally sparred about the virtues, or rather the lack of virtues, of the inhabitants of the New Moon Kingdom. Dyanera slowly rose. She walked over to the washerwomen. Feigning ignorance, she initiated conversation.  
  
"Good day. I could not help overhearing. What exactly is wrong with the New Moon? I have never known them to cause the Moon Kingdom any trouble. Why such distrust?"  
  
Dyanera had no choice but to probe. Rodrick and Nehelenia may be in real danger. She had to know whether this was wide spread sentiment or just the idle chatter of bored domestics.  
  
"King Rodrick was once deeply enamored of Queen Serenity. As a teen, he sought to marry her majesty. However, she refused. Queen Serenity simply said that Rodrick was lacking characteristics becoming of her partner." The chubby woman seemed to know much about palace goings on.  
  
"That was pretty insightful considering that her majesty was only a maiden of sixteen when she made that decision." The slimmer of the two washerwomen appeared to Dyanera like she usually did not get the chance to speak once her companion started up.  
  
"Liza, would you stop interrupting. I'm trying to tell a story here."  
  
"Fine Sarai. Just speed it up. This girl isn't getting any younger."  
  
Dyanera giggled at the antics of the women.  
  
The one called Liza nudged Dyanera. "Sarai can get long-winded." Liza smiled at Dyanera then lent her attention to Sarai.  
  
"Anyway, King Rodrick became somewhat obsessed. He tried all types of trick and ploys to get Queen Serenity to reconsider. At one time, things had gotten so bad that he wasn't allowed on palace grounds."  
  
"Unbelievable," Dyanera gasped.  
  
"I know," Sarai continued. "But there's more."   
  
Sarai was a royal expert in her circle. She always happened to know details that only palace insiders were privy to. How she came about the information was always a topic of conversation.  
  
Sarai cleared her throat and recommenced her tale. "While Rodrick was busy pursuing Serenity, his parents arranged for his union with the late Queen Nehelenia."  
  
'Their marriage was arranged? Why didn't I know that?' Dyanera quickly refocused her attention on Sarai's informative narrative.  
  
"Suffice it to say, Rodrick was furious. Even though Nehelenia was heir to the New Moon Kingdom, Rodrick was not interested."  
  
Dyanera was shocked by Sarai's revelations. She always thought that Rodrick's love for Nehelenia was all encompassing. To think that Rodrick was forced to be with her sent chills down Dyanera's spine. If he could pretend such a degree of devotion….  
  
"…but he grew to love Nehelenia. In fact, by the time they were married, Rodrick was truly in love with his bride."  
  
Dyanera breathed a silent sigh of relief. She knew that Rodrick had a good heart. Somehow Dyanera had to figure out a way to get Rodrick to let her in. Dyanera noticed that Sarai had stopped talking. Now Liza was taking her turn to speak.  
  
"I'm just worried that since both King Gareth and Queen Nehelenia have passed, King Rodrick's interest in our queen will be renewed."  
  
Sarai murmured her agreement.  
  
"Do you think that would be a problem? I mean it's been more than 15 years. He couldn't possibly still be interested in Queen Serenity."  
  
Dyanera began to feel as her world closing in around her. She would not believe that Rodrick was still interested in Serenity romantically. His motivations had to be political. A unified Moon would be a powerful force in the galaxy. Then again, there was that remark Rodrick made in the throne room. But he wasn't serious. Or was he?  
  
Sarai and Liza watched as Dyanera's face ran the gamut of human emotion. Liza tapped Dyanera's shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Dyanera was released from her mental prison. She looked into the worried women's eyes. She was embarrassed for letting her emotions show so easily. Dyanera let out a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"I was just thinking of someone I know who was in a similar situation," Dyanera replied. It wasn't a lie since she was thinking of Rodrick.  
  
Sarai looked at Liza. Neither entirely believed Dyanera, but they decided not to press the issue.  
  
"Liza, I think it's time we get back. There is much to be done prior to Princess Serenity's birthday celebration."  
  
Sarai and Liza took their leave of Dyanera. Dyanera temporarily put her search for Nehelenia and young Serenity on hold. She sat on a small marble bench adjacent to the walking path. Dyanera went over the story that Sarai relayed. She was overcome by a foreign emotion, jealousy. Never had another woman been a threat to her before. In spite of being a commoner, Dyanera's beauty far surpassed that of many noble women of both Moon kingdoms. It was oft said that if she had been born noble, Dyanera would have been a queen. Dyanera wasn't one to dwell on what could have been. She was determined not to return to the small village she came out of. To ensure that she didn't, Dyanera had to make sure that Rodrick was dependent on her. Dyanera racked her brain for a way to become a permanent fixture.  
  
Deep in thought, Dyanera let the flowers she held slip from her grasp.  
  
"Nehelenia," she whispered.  
  
With a renewed resolve, Dyanera sought her young mistress.  


  
*****  
  


Princess Serenity and Princess Nehelenia stood outside Sable's stall.  


  
"I told you she was pretty." Serenity searched for the bucket of oats. In her haste, Serenity ran right into someone. The fair-haired princess raised her head to see whom she assaulted.  
  
"My apologies, I was not -- Apollonia." Serenity wrapped her arms around the priestess.  
  
"Hello to you too." Apollonia reciprocated Serenity's embrace. She then noticed another person's presence. Apollonia turned to see a bashful dark haired girl standing off to the side. Apollonia released Serenity. She walked over to a wary Nehelenia. She knelt down so that the princess could look into her eyes.   
  
"Hello, my name is Apollonia. What's your name?"  
  
Nehelenia peered into the green eyes of the amiable young woman. There was something warm and inviting in the gaze of Apollonia. She was one of few people who reached out to Nehelenia. For as long as the New Moon princess could remember, people treated her like a caged oddity. They admired her from a distance, as if they were afraid of her. Being a child, Nehelenia assumed it was because she was the daughter of a king. However, this woman approached her with ease.   
  
"I'm Nehelenia," the young princess responded meekly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Princess Nehelenia." Apollonia gingerly wrapped her arms around Nehelenia. She felt the same surge of energy that she felt when King Rodrick touched her. The shock of the experience caused Apollonia to prematurely release Nehelenia.   
  
Nehelenia noticed Apollonia's reaction. The young girl's eyes began to well up with tears. This wasn't the first time someone had reacted differently to Nehelenia than they did to Serenity. Nehelenia was upset and hurt. Why did everyone prefer Serenity? What made her so special?  
  
Apollonia could see the hurt in the girl's face. Her knee jerk reaction marred Nehelenia's carefree mood and wounded her fragile feelings. She also could discern the growing resentment for Serenity. Apollonia decided to attempt to repair the relationship between the two princesses.  
  
"Princess Nehelenia, have you ever touched someone and felt a shock?"  
  
Nehelenia thought for a moment. She remembered touching her father's hand, hearing a faint snap and feeling a prick. Nehelenia remembered her father telling her what caused it.  
  
"It is caused by stamic lextricity, right?"  
  
Apollonia smiled. "Close. It is called static electricity. Since I spend much of my time handling scrolls and their casings I'm more susceptible to static charges. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Oh, I see." Nehelenia felt a little bit better.  
  
"Jason, could you get me my horse ready. I'm leaving in the morning." Apollonia handed the stable hand a list of things to do to prepare her steed.  
  
Serenity, who up until that point had been preoccupied by her pony, heard what the priestess said.  
  
"Apollonia, are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I have to go on a short trip, but I'm not leaving until after the celebration."  
  
"Yay!" Serenity jumped up and down. "Are you going to tell another story?" Serenity then turned to Nehelenia. "Last year, Apollonia told everyone about somebody called Orca and it was a really good story."  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, I won't be able to tell you any stories this year. I haven't gone to see my friend 'Orca' so I don't have any new stories for you."  
  
Part of Apollonia was pleased that Serenity enjoyed listening to her interpret the oracle's messages.  
  
"Aww man." Serenity pouted.  
  
Apollonia slowly surveyed the stable. She felt another person's presence approaching. The aura was angry and hurt, most likely a female.  
  
Dyanera stepped into the stable. 'How many horse does one woman need?' Dyanera thought as she saw row upon row of stalls. She looked around for Nehelenia.  
  
Apollonia could feel Dyanera searching for someone. "Do you need help?"  
  
Dyanera walked toward the voice. Soon she saw Nehelenia, Serenity and a young woman she didn't know. Dyanera knelt down to dust off Nehelenia's dress. She drew Nehelenia closer to her since she was unsure of what the red headed woman wanted with the princesses.   
  
Sensing Dyanera's apprehension, Apollonia explained how she came to be in the company of Serenity and Nehelenia.  
  
"Good Afternoon miss. I am Apollonia, high priestess of Selene."  
  
Dyanera lowered her head in reverence to Apollonia.  
  
"No need for the formalities. I am just a simple girl trying to do the will of the goddess." Apollonia stood up. "I was in the stable getting by horse ready for travel when I happened on our princesses."  
  
Dyanera nodded her understanding.   
  
Apollonia looked at Serenity and Nehelenia. "I will see you at the celebration this evening. Nice to meet you Princess Nehelenia." With that, Apollonia returned to the castle.  
  
"Nehelenia, Serenity, your parents sent me to get you. The celebration is to start in a few hours. Both of you have to get ready."  
  
"Okay," both girls said simultaneously.  
  


*****  


Queen Serenity and King Rodrick sat in the throne room.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to meet with them tonight? I don't want to put any pressure on the girls." Queen Serenity looked over the scroll a messenger has just delivered. She handed the rolled parchment to Rodrick for him to examine.  
  
"I don't see any harm with an informal meeting." Rodrick rolled the scroll up. "You had to know this would happen sooner or later."  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "I know." She covered her eyes with her hand.  


  
*****

  
Dyanera oversaw the dressing and grooming of the two moon princesses. She could not help but notice the astonishing resemblance young Serenity bore to her mother. The seeds of resentment began to take root. Dyanera watched as a flurry of servants worked feverishly to make sure Serenity looked particularly lovely. Granted, they did not have to do much. Young Serenity was a striking beauty, as was her mother. Yet the girl was amazingly unaware of the burgeoning beauty within her.  
  
Dyanera cast her glance on Nehelenia. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. However, Dyanera knew that the tranquil innocence of Serenity's unblemished beauty could pose a problem if the girls' interests were somehow to overlap. Dyanera had to figure out a way to make sure her charge maintained an advantage as she matured.

  
  
*****  
  


Apollonia once again felt the urge to rush to her quarters.  
  
'I've got another piece of this ever expanding puzzle.'

  
  
_Scorn, Lust, Pride, Distrust  
One overlooked  
Blind with mistrust  
Danger looming  
Vessel Unassuming_

  
  
"What in the name of Selene?!" Apollonia banged her head on the desk. "The more that is revealed, the more remains hidden."

  
  
*****

The grand ballroom was full of guests gathered to celebrate the fifth birthday of Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity and her daughter sat on their respective thrones as a herald announced the arrival of the visiting dignitaries.  
  
"King Ares and Queen Phoebe of Mars." King Ares handed Princess Serenity a gilded birdcage that contained a baby phoenix, the symbol of the red planet. Queen Phoebe placed a single ruby in Queen Serenity's hand. The ruby symbolized a promise that her daughter, Rei, serve would as the princess' protector.  
  
"King Hermes and Queen Isis of Mercury." King Hermes gave Princess Serenity an ice sculpture that disintegrated and reformed simply by the owner saying what she wanted it to me. All knew that despite, or perhaps because, of Mercury's proximity to the sun, its ice did not melt. Queen Isis placed a sapphire on the palm of the Queen's hand. It was her promise to her life long friend.  
  
All present were waiting for the arrival of the royal family representing Earth. There was a rumor that there were murmurs of revolution on the green planet. It was questioned whether they would be in attendance.  
  
"King Endymion the fourth and Queen Guinevere of Earth." King Endymion and Queen Guinevere bowed to the Moon Queen.  
  
"I would like to present our son, Prince Endymion to her highness Queen Serenity and her distinguished guest, King Rodrick." King Endymion stepped aside and a young boy was revealed. The child looked no more than nine or ten years old. His thick black hair fell in his eyes. He brushed it away with his hand. The prince bowed respectfully to the Moon monarchs. Endymion cautiously approached Princess Serenity. From behind his back, he produced five long stem red roses.   
  
"I know that these do not grow here, so I brought them as a gift."   
  
Serenity blushed as she accepted the gift.  
  
"He seems nice enough," Queen Serenity whispered to Rodrick.  
  
"He's only a boy. Who knows what kind of man he'll grow to be."  
  
Queen Serenity motioned for the princesses to approach the royal family.  
  
"King Endymion, Queen Guinevere, this is my daughter Princess Serenity." Princess Serenity smiled her best smile at the Earthen monarchs and curtsied. The king and queen responded in like manner.  
  
"I would like to present my daughter, Princess Nehelenia." Nehelenia lowered her eyes and curtsied. King Endymion and Queen Guinevere nodded in the direction of Nehelenia and smiled.  
  
Dyanera stood on the background watching the interactions of the royals. She noticed the slight difference in reception given to Serenity and Nehelenia. Dyanera wondered what gave them the right to cast judgment on Nehelenia without getting the chance to know her. A faint gleam from Guinevere caught Dyanera's eye. The Earth's queen was holding a golden heart shaped locket on a short gold chain. Dyanera could clearly see what was going on. And she did not like it one bit.  


  
*****  


  
Apollonia's body jerked up from its prone position.  
  
"It's him," she uttered.

  
  
AN: Thank you for waiting for this long overdue update. Special things are in the works for this fic. R/R. Let me know what you think.  
  
Deadly Diva


	4. Unwanted Arrangments

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I still don't own BSSM.

"It's him," she uttered.  
  
Apollonia scrambled for the scrolls in her traveling sack. She somehow knew   
that the Earthen prince was at the center of whatever was going to play   
out. The arrival of Prince Endymion was just the stimulus Apollonia needed   
to decipher the oracle's message.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eleven years have passed since the lunar princesses met the young Earthen   
prince.  
  
At the age of sixteen, it was time for Nehelenia, as well as Serenity, to   
consider marrying. It was not a pleasant subject for the heir to the New   
Moon's throne. Nehelenia had grown tired of hearing how she had to do it   
for the good of the kingdom. She didn't understand what the rush was. Her   
father, King Rodrick, made mention of the fact that he wasn't getting any   
younger. He wanted to make sure that Nehelenia was taken care of after he   
was passed on. Rodrick even went so far as to remind her that her mother   
had married at the age of fifteen. Nehelenia always countered with the fact   
that Queen Serenity was eighteen when she married. Nehelenia just wanted to   
make sure that the choice she made was right for her.  
  
Nehelenia went through her bureau and pulled out more clothes.  
  
'This should be enough,' Nehelenia thought as she folded the garments. She   
was preparing to spend the week with Serenity in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Dyanera walked into the room and saw Nehelenia organizing her belongings   
for her trip.  
  
"You've been spending a lot of time in the Moon Kingdom lately."  
  
Nehelenia turned around. "So I have."  
  
Dyanera took the blouse Nehelenia was folding from her hands. "Any   
particular reason why?" Dyanera neatly folded the blouse and placed it in   
Nehelenia's overnight bag.  
  
Nehelenia blushed. She gently shook her head. "I like spending time with   
Serenity. She knows what I'm going through. It's nice to have someone to   
talk to who understands."  
  
"And what of Prince Endymion? That fact that he is scheduled to be there   
has no baring on your decision to go?"  
  
Nehelenia's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She thought no one knew of   
her burgeoning feelings for Prince Endymion. "I don't know what you are   
talking about."  
  
Nehelenia began nervously flitting about her room. She would pick up one   
item, only to discard it moments later. Dyanera grabbed the princess by her   
shoulders and sat her down.  
  
"Nehelenia, it is quite obvious to be that you're taken with Prince Endymion."  


Nehelenia marveled at the magic that is hosiery.  
  
"Nehelenia, I'm serious."  
  
The New Moon princess looked in the eyes of the woman that raised her.   
"It's not that easy. I've known Endy for so long. He treats me like his   
sister.  
  
"Endy??"  
  
I've called him that since we were young."  
  
Does HE know you call him that?"  
  
"It was his suggestion."  
  
"Oh, I see." Dyanera was exceedingly glad to hear that. The prince had let   
Nehelenia into his inner circle. The fact that he allowed Nehelenia to   
address him so casually spoke volumes. Dyanera was certain that there were   
definite possibilities for the dark haired royals. Perhaps Prince Endymion   
was the reason Nehelenia was not responding to her suitors. Dyanera was   
making preparations in her mind for the joyous event.  
  
"Actually, Endy told both of us to call him by that name." Nehelenia busied   
herself collecting toiletries.  
  
"Both of you?" Dyanera asked.  
  
"Serenity and me of course."  
  
Dyanera's face changed slightly. It seemed that Princess Serenity was a   
part of this as well. Serenity's involvement could prove problematic.   
Serenity had her choice of the most powerful and influential suitors. In   
fact, many of Nehelenia's suitors were rejected by Serenity for having some   
unknown flaw. If Serenity decided that she wanted Endymion, Nehelenia 

would not stand a chance. There was too much power connected to the Moon Kingdom. Endymion's parents would be fool to reject such a prospect.  
  
"Dyanera, are you okay? You look a bit green."  
  
"I'm fine." Dyanera stood and walked to the door. "I'll go and see if your   
carriage is ready."  
  
Dyanera left Nehelenia with her thoughts of Earth's prince.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Serenity slowly sat up. She reached over and grabbed her robe. Wrapping the sheer garment around her shoulders, she walked to the door.  
  
"Yes, who's there?"

"I have a message for you from Prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
"A message from Endymion?!" Serenity nearly ripped the door of the hinges.  
  
"WhatnewsbringyouofEndymion?" Getting no response, Serenity took a deep breath and repeated herself.  
  
"What news bring you of Endymion?" In her haste, Serenity hadn't noticed   
that the messenger was carrying an obscenely large bouquet of red roses.  
  
"What is this?" Serenity stared incredulously at the mountain of roses   
before her. She reached out to touch one of the delicate crimson blossoms.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." The messenger slowly lowered the   
bouquet to reveal his face.  
  
"Endymion," Serenity gasped. "You're not supposed to be here for another   
three days."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Serenity appeared confused.  
  
"Without Nehelenia."  
  
"Oh..." Serenity realized that Endymion was still holding the bouquet.   
"Come. You can put these in here." Serenity pointed to a large empty vase   
in her sitting room.  
  
Endymion arranged the roses so that no bloom was obscured by another. Once satisfied, he sat on a pale blue loveseat. Endymion wondered where Serenity had gone. Confident that she would return shortly, he waited. His   
confidence proved well placed as he watched Serenity walk into the room.  
  
"I was beginning to worry about you." Endymion patted the cushion adjacent   
to the one he was sitting on.  
  
Serenity hesitantly sat next to her best friend.  
  
"Endymion, what is going on?"  
  
He laughed. "You still won't call me Endy. Why?"  
  
"I love the sound of your name. Have you actually listened while someone   
says it? Never has a name sounded so melodic, so perfect. Endy just doesn't   
do you any justice."  
  
'Ever the poet,' Endymion thought. He watched as Serenity spoke. There was   
a fire in her eyes, as she waxed philosophic. The unobtrusive passion   
Serenity exuded reminded the prince of Queen Serenity.  
  
Serenity became aware of Endymion's gaze. She stopped speaking and returned the gaze.  
  
"Am I talking too much?" Serenity blushed. She had a habit of rambling when she was nervous. Right now, her stomach was in knots. Serenity could not fathom what Endymion wanted to talk to her about.  
  
Endymion shifted nervously shifted in the seat. He ran his fingers through   
his hair. Serenity could easily see that something was troubling her best   
friend.  
  
"Endymion, what's wrong?"  
  
He appeared as if enchanted by the pattern on the floor. Slowly, he opened   
his mouth to speak.  
  
"I have to get married," Endymion said solemnly.  
  
Serenity fought to keep a straight face. Eventually, the urge to laugh   
prevailed. She fell over laughing.  
  
"Here I thought you were going to tell me something dire." Serenity finally   
managed to squelch the laughter. "In case you didn't know, I have to get   
married. You have to get married. Nehelenia has to get married. We're all   
getting married." Serenity threw her arms in the air dramatically as she   
fell back into the loveseat.

  
"You don't understand." The dread in Endymion's voice broke Serenity from   
her reverie. He still would not look into her eyes.  
  
"My parents have arranged for me to marry a princess I don't even know."   
Endymion's voice was beginning to fail him. He could not imagine marrying   
someone that he did not love. There was a young woman holding his heart.   
Endymion feared that she might never know because of what his parents had   
done.  
  
"Oh Endymion." Serenity rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know."  
  
They sat in silence, contemplating how cruel fate could be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nehelenia stepped out of her carriage in front of the Moon Palace.  
  
"Greetings Princess Nehelenia," Luna said as she directed the groomsmen.  
  
Nehelenia shook her head at the small black cat. "How many times have I   
told you, just Nehelenia?" She scooped Luna up in her arms.  
  
"I know Nehelenia, but those were newly commissioned men. I have to set a   
good example."  
  
Nehelenia laughed. Luna was always a stickler for protocol. Amidst the   
hustle and bustle of the palace gates, Nehelenia noticed a carriage bearing   
Endymion's crest.  
  
"Luna, had Prince Endymion arrived already?"  
  
"Why yes. He has been here for about three days."  
  
'Three days?!' Nehelenia's mind exclaimed.  
  
"If I had known, I would have tried to get here sooner." Nehelenia wondered   
why he hadn't told her of his early arrival.  
  
"Actually, no one knew. In fact, he came early just to speak to Serenity.   
I'm not sure what's going on, but by the way they've been looking, it's   
serious."  
  
Luna jumped from Nehelenia's arms. She proceeded to give orders to the   
groundskeeper.  
  
Nehelenia walked into the palace. As she slowly ambled to her usual   
quarters, she wondered what was going on. Nehelenia entered her stateroom.   
Looking around, nothing was out place. She smiled.  
  
'Serenity always takes such good care of me,' Nehelenia thought.  
  
She placed her toiletry bag on the dresser. Digging for a few minute,   
Nehelenia found her brush and a face cloth. She took some time to freshen   
up before going to find Endymion and Serenity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nehelenia had decided to change clothing as well. She liked being   
comfortable when she visited the Moon Kingdom.  
  
'These halls are way too long,' Nehelenia thought.  
  
As the New Moon princess wandered through the halls, she heard two maids   
talking about Endymion. Nehelenia feigned interest in a portrait of   
Serenity's great-grandmother so she could eavesdrop.  
  
"I think it's adorable how he dotes on Serenity."  
  
"I know he's been here twice this month already. I wish someone would do   
that for me. Jason lives less than a mile from me and I don't see him   
as often as Serenity sees Endymion."  
  
Nehelenia had heard enough. She slowly turned around and then ran like the   
wind to her quarters. As Nehelenia entered her room, she realized that   
tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't know what to feel. Nehelenia   
felt hurt and betrayed. Most of all she felt left out. Had Endymion become   
one of a growing number of people who preferred Serenity's company to hers? Quickly she dismissed the thought. Serenity was Endymion's friend. It was only natural that he'd go to a friend for help. Nehelenia decided that she   
would be a good friend and help Endymion in any way that she could.  
  
"No point in looking a mess," Nehelenia said as she poured water from a   
crystal decanter into its matching bowl.  
  
She dipped her face cloth into the basin. The cool liquid had a claming   
effect on the young woman. She swirled the face cloth in the bowl to make   
sure it was completely wet. Nehelenia wrung the cloth out, folded it in   
half and placed it over her closed eyes. Dyanera taught her that a cold   
compress reduces puffiness around the eyes.  
  
As Nehelenia sat down and let the refreshing cloth work its magic, she   
recalled that Dyanera was fixated on one's physical appearance. Nehelenia   
assumed that Dyanera went out of her way to make sure she always looked   
beautiful so that the people would have one less reason to gossip about the   
poor motherless princess.  
  
Nehelenia removed the face cloth. She walked to the mirror to examine the   
damage.  
  
'Not too shabby,' Nehelenia thought. She turned her face to the left and   
then to the right. Thinking her cheeks were a bit pale, she pinched them to   
give the appearance of a healthier glow. Pleased with her appearance,   
Nehelenia renewed her search for her best friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity admired Endymion as fretted over a sapling that was leaning to far   
over. She watched with amazement in her eyes as the prince of Earth   
fettered the sapling to a fallen branch. Serenity could not help but smile   
as she looked upon Endymion's dirt smudged face.  
  
"What is so funny?" Endymion asked as she approached her on his hands and knees.  
  
"Nothing, good prince," Serenity replied in an affected noble manner.  
  
Both Serenity and Endymion laughed at her mockery of the old nobility. As   
the laughter subsided, Endymion became captivated by Serenity's cerulean   
eyes. He marveled at how she treated the lowliest of creatures like   
royalty. Serenity respected the sanctity of all things living. She strove   
for a peaceful life and a harmonious existence for those she loved.   
Endymion was simply in awe of the petite young woman.  
  
Serenity noticed an unfamiliar look in Endymion's eyes. For some unknown   
reason, it was more calming than unsettling. She wanted to know what was   
going on in his mind.  
  
Serenity lifted her hand to wipe the dirt off Endymion's face. As her hand   
touched his cheek, Endymion placed his hand over hers. Startled, Serenity   
looked deep into Endymion's eyes. A foreign feeling had awakened within the   
princess.  
  
"Endymion…"  
  
The Earthen prince said no words as he pressed his lips to Serenity's palm.  
  
Nehelenia watched the scene between Serenity and Endymion play out. It did   
not look like Endymion was having a particularly hard time. In fact, it   
looked like he could be any happier than he was at that moment. Nehelenia   
fell a single tear flow down her face. She quickly wiped it away,   
remembering that she promised to be a good friend to Endymion.  
  
Nehelenia slowly walked up to her friends. Serenity and Endymion were   
oblivious to her being there. Endymion was recalling his disdain for his   
arranged marriage.  
  
"Serenity, I don't understand why they're forcing me to go through with   
this. I am perfectly capable of finding my own wife."  
  
"Then why haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, Endymion. Why haven't you chosen your wife by now?" Nehelenia sat on Endymion's left. This placed him between the two lunar princesses.  
  
Endymion scratched the back of his head. "I guess that I just haven't found   
that special someone. Call me old-fashioned, but I want real love. I don't   
want to marry some princess for the sake of the kingdom."  
  
Endymion let out a long sigh. He did not want to have this conversation   
with Nehelenia. There was something about the dark beauty that made him   
apprehensive. She lacked a warmth that invited people to confide in her.   
Behind her amber eyes, Endymion could see a darkness that worried him.   
There was something lurking behind those dazzling orbs. What that was   
remained to be seen. Endymion looked over at Serenity pleadingly. He knew  
that Serenity could handle Nehelenia in a way that would not offend.  
  
Nehelenia glanced at Endymion. Finally she found her kindred spirit. He   
wanted the same things that she did. "I understand how you feel. I've been   
hearing the marriage speech from my dad for the longest time. I don't think   
they see what this pressure is doing to us."  
  
"But this isn't exactly like your situation," Serenity interjected.   
"Endymion's parents have arranged for him to marry some princess."  
  
Serenity looked over at Endymion. "Did they even tell you her name?"  
  
Endymion shook his head. "All I know is that she comes from a prosperous   
kingdom."  
  
"Actually Serenity, this is exactly my situation," Nehelenia smugly began.   
"Before I came here, my father told me that I had been betrothed to a   
prince from an unstable kingdom. Apparently, there is the hope that I will   
be able to put an end to the unrest."  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well there it is. R/R. Let me know what you think. Sorry this is so   
short. I simply ran out of ideas and decided that this would be a good   
place to end it. Be safe.

Sorry about the formatting. I was having a bit of time getting it to look the way it should.  
  
The Deadly Diva  
  



	5. Joy and Pain

_AN: Sorry it's been so long. You would never believe what's been going on in my world… well none of that matters now. You didn't click to hear me complain about my life. Back to the story… BTW, I still don't own BSSM._

Two weeks had passed since Nehelenia's revelation. The dynamic between the three royal had changed drastically. Amidst the internal conflict, Nehelenia seemed to be faring quite well. Her eyes shone with a happiness that could rival the star around which their solar system revolved. Nehelenia shed her introverted behavior. Since finding out about her arranged marriage, Nehelenia exhibited a confidence that was more often attributed to Princess Serenity. Endymion, on the other hand, had become withdrawn. He decided that he would not lean on Serenity, which the Earthen prince often did in times of uncertainty. Endymion could not bear to see the vacant expression in Serenity's eyes. It was as if some one had doused the fire in her soul. In place of the resilient young woman he was accustomed, Endymion saw a fragile creature, a being so delicately wounded that he feared that if he got too closed she'd disappear. Serenity faded into the background. She did not anyone to see the turmoil that occupied her heart and soul. Unwilling to appear bitter, Serenity sequestered herself.   
  
Upon his return to Earth, Endymion asked his parents to whom he was betrothed. The only answer that he ever got was that she was a worthy partner that any man would be lucky to have. Endymion asked his father outright whether he was to marry Princess Nehelenia. King Endymion repeated that answer given previously. The king's resistance infuriated Endymion to no end. All he wanted was a straight answer. Frustrated, Endymion stormed from his father's study.   
  
"Endymion…" The gentle lilt of Queen Guinevere's voice traveled across the room to her son's ears. Endymion stopped the march out of the study. Still upset about his situation, he would not turn to face his mother.  
  
"You do know that we are doing this for your own good." Guinevere had seen the despair in her child's eyes as he sought to identify his future wife.   
  
Endymion looked over his shoulder into his mother's eyes. Slowly, the rest of his 20-year-old body followed.  
  
"How can you say that this is best for me? Can you possibly believe that blindsiding me like this was in my best interest?" Endymion walked over to his father. "Father, please. I am asking you as a son to reconsider. I understand the necessity of my marriage. However, you never bothered to ask me whether I had anyone in mind."  
  
King Endymion was taken aback. He never thought to find out if his son had picked a suitable mate. There was never any indication that he was interested in anyone. In fact, as far as King Endymion was concerned, his son was spending an excessive amount of time on the moon. He harbored no ill feelings toward the moon or her inhabitants. It was the quite opposite. King Endymion was actually quite taken with Princess Serenity. He hoped that Endymion would see the lunar princess in the capacity of competent ruler and loving wife. However, there was little chance for that union. Serenity was destined to sit on the most powerful throne in the solar system, if not the galaxy. King Endymion did not believe that Queen Serenity would align herself with the troubled blue planet. Having given up on his first choice of mate for young Endymion, the king hoped that this impending marriage would force Endymion to take his duties more seriously.  
  
"I understand that you are frustrated by your current situation. However, it pains me that I must put the needs of this kingdom ahead of the desires of my son."  
  
"Father!!!"  
  
Faced with his son's fury, King Endymion stood firm. He lifted a single had to silence the young man. The prince was immediately hushed.  
  
"Endymion," the king walked to his son. He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I need you to understand that the future viability of this planet is dependent on this union."   
  
Prince Endymion bowed his head in defeat. Whenever his father started being overly consoling, Endymion knew it was time to concede.  
  
"But father, why won't you at least tell me who I am marrying?"  
  
"I'm sorry my son. Even I do not know."  
  
Endymion's head jerked up. His ears had to be deceiving him. Endymion knew it was impossible to keep a secret from his father. This was a diversionary tactic meant to throw him off kilter. Endymion had witnessed his father's games first hand. The king should have known that it would not work.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Endymion chuckled. "Surely you would not have me believe that the great King Endymion does not know the name of the woman his only son is marrying?"  
  
King Endymion glared at his impudent son. Part of him wanted to slap the smirk off his face. However, restraint overpowered raw emotion.  
  
"What I should have said was the only people privy to the knowledge of your future bride's identity are her mother and yours."  
  
King Endymion could feel his wife's cool gaze on the back of his neck. The two of them had decided that Endymion was not to know that it had been Guinevere who arranged the union. Endymion cast an incredulous glance at his mother. She wouldn't do this to him. She wouldn't.  
  
Guinevere was enraged. Both she and her husband agreed that an intervention was necessary. Their son was twenty; he should have been married by now. Guinevere could not believe that King Endymion dropped this in her lap. He would definitely pay for this later.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Endymion exclaimed.  
  
"Now Endymion…it's not what you think." Guinevere was treading lightly. Young Endymion had a temper to rival his father's.  
  
"Not what I think?! What I think is that I've been sold to the highest bidder!"  
  
"Endymion!" Guinevere seldom raised her voice. Her husband and son were sore afraid. "I am only going to say this once. As your queen, I made a decision about the future of my kingdom." Guinevere's voice took on the warm tones that her loved ones were accustomed. "As your mother, I made a choice that I know will enrich your life."  
  
Endymion opened his mouth to argue. Queen Guinevere shook her head gently.   
  
"This is not open for discussion my son." Guinevere's heart was heavy. It pained her to see what this was doing to Endymion. The prince, dejected, sighed. Endymion turned from his parents and walked toward the door.  
  
"Endymion," Guinevere's compassionate voice halted her son's advance, "Due to the terms of the arrangement, I can not reveal your bride's identity. However, I will tell you that you already know her."  
  
"I…already know her," Endymion whispered. "Mother, please tell me."  
  
Guinevere closed her eyes for she did not want to see the anguish in her child's eyes. "I've said all that I am going to say."  
  
Endymion resigned himself to his fate and left for his room.

* * *

****

Nehelenia had been a bundle of nerves since that day in Serenity's garden. Initially, she had been opposed to the arrangement. Nehelenia did not agree with the idea of an arranged marriage. The thought of a group of people sitting around making decisions about her life did not sit well with the New Moon princess. But this was different. This was Endymion. Nehelenia was willing to compromise her ideals if it meant that she would be Endymion's wife.  
  
Nehelenia was so consumed with thoughts of her impending nuptials that she had not heard Dyanera calling out to her.  
  
"Nehelenia!" Dyanera wondered what was going on.  
  
"Oh Dyanera. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Obviously. You've been in your own world since you came back from visiting Serenity. What happened?"   
  
Nehelenia blushed deeply. She looked into the eyes of the woman who had been like her mother. Dyanera always seemed to know what was happening to Nehelenia. It was as if Dyanera was with her everywhere she went.  
  
"I'm getting married," Nehelenia said wistfully.  
  
"Nehelenia, I know you're getting married. I'm the one who told you. Remember?" Dyanera did not expect this type of reaction. Rage, yes. Sorrow, perhaps. But this? This was unsettling. Nehelenia appeared giddy.   
  
"Dyanera, I'm marrying Endymion," Nehelenia sighed.  
  
"Endymion? Where did you hear that? I thought that the identity of your intended was not to be revealed until the official announcement next month."  
  
Nehelenia sat on the edge of her bed. She had a satisfied smile on her flawless face. Her amber eyes flashed as she began to speak.  
  
"Remember when I last visited Serenity?"  
  
Dyanera nodded.  
  
"Well I interrupted a cozy little scene between Endymion and Serenity." Nehelenia was seething with anger as she recalled the exchange between Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"How cozy?" Dyanera probed.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is what happened next." Nehelenia paused for dramatic effect. "It seems that they were lamenting Endymion's arranged marriage."  
  
"Now this is getting interesting," Dyanera whispered.  
  
"It seems that Endymion has been promised to a princess powerful enough to stabilize the twenty some odd years of conflict on his planet."  
  
"And you have been promised to a prince of a planet with a history of unrest," Dyanera interjected.  
  
"Exactly. So now I am just waiting for the announcement to confirm what I already know." A wicked smile made its way to Nehelenia's face. Dyanera noticed.  
  
"Is there any other reason for that smile on your face?"  
  
The grin on Nehelenia's face grew. "You should have seen the look of abject horror on Serenity's face. It was classic."  
  
Dyanera was more confused now that she was at the beginning of the conversation. "Now Nehelenia dear, why are we reveling in Serenity's heartache?"  
  
Nehelenia rolled her eyes. "You should have seen her, batting her big blue eyes and playing the sweet oblivious friend. Serenity had my Endymion wrapped around her finger. It was disgusting. The first thing I'm going to do when I marry Endymion is sever ties between our kingdom and her. I don't trust that silver haired wench. Who ever heard of silver hair anyway?"  
  
Dyanera could not have asked for a better outcome if she had staged the encounter herself. Good old-fashioned jealousy had done a far better job than she ever could. Nonetheless, Dyanera was not going to leave this up to chance. Teenagers were fickle. Dyanera was not going to risk Serenity turning on the charm and getting back into Nehelenia's good graces.  
  
"Nehelenia, there's something I think you should know."  
  
"What is it Dyanera?"  
  
"This may be a little disturbing, but I think now is the right time to tell you." Dyanera wanted Nehelenia to demand to know what she was to say. That way, Dyanera would appear the concerned guardian.  
  
"Enough!" Nehelenia shouted. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Dyanera hesitated for the dramatic effect. "It's about your mother…"  
  
"My…mother?"  
  
"Yes. Before either you or Serenity were born, your father was searching for a bride…"  
  
Dyanera told Nehelenia the story Sarai and Liza told her. However, Dyanera added a special twist.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Queen Serenity is in love with my father?" Nehelenia was shocked. But it did explain why she and her father always traveled to the Moon Kingdom. Obviously Queen Serenity was still forbidden to enter the New Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Nehelenia, there's more."  
  
"More? What else can there be? What -- are you going to tell me that Queen Serenity killed my mother?"  
  
Dyanera turned her face away from Nehelenia. She knew she was gilding the lily, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"No. No…I don't believe you. Why would she do such a thing?" Nehelenia sobbed.  
  
"It was shortly after your birth. Queen Serenity requested an audience with you mother. Queen Serenity claimed she wanted to mend fences. Since the queen was married to King Gareth and pregnant herself, your mother saw no harm in lifting the ban."  
  
"How…how did my mother die? How did she really die?"  
  
"Apparently, Queen Serenity poisoned your mother's tea. The poison was slow acting. Your mother did not succumb to it until after Serenity left. No one would openly accuse Queen Serenity, so nothing was done."  
  
Nehelenia was furious. Everything that she had been lead to believe was a lie. How could she have been so blind? How could her father let this heinous crime go unpunished?  
  
"Father…"  
  
"Your father refused to believe that Queen Serenity would behave in such an atrocious manner. He treated the accusations as idle gossip. His official stand was that your mother died of an infection due to the complications of child birth."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Nehelenia drawled.  
  
"I don't want the past to repeat itself."  
  
"The past repeating itself now?"  
  
Dyanera cast Nehelenia a knowing glance.  
  
"Endymion," Nehelenia whispered. She finally understood what Dyanera was telling her. "Serenity wouldn't."  
  
"That's what you mother thought. Look what her benevolence got her."

* * *

****

****

**KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
Queen Serenity looked up from the scrolls that Apollonia sent her. She wasn't expecting any visitors. The monarch did not know who could be disturbing her.  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
Queen Serenity got the impression that her persistent visitor had no intention of leaving. She strode across the sitting room to the door.  
  
"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me." Queen Serenity opened the door to her chamber. Her daughter's distraught face greeted her. "Seren…" Serenity quickly ushered her daughter in. She sat her only child down. The princess' eyes were red and extremely puffy. It was obvious that the young woman was spending much of her time in the company of her tears. Queen Serenity was about to ask her daughter what was wrong when the princess' voice escaped from her throat.  
  
"Mother, I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be happy that Endymion and Nehelenia are marrying, but I don't. I feel like an outcast now."  
  
"That's only natural sweetheart. Endymion and Nehelenia are at a crucial point in their young lives. As their friend, you want to be there for them, but you don't have a reference point to draw from." Queen Serenity stood behind her daughter and loosened her buns. The queen picked up a hairbrush and gently stroked Serenity's hair. This simple gesture often soothed the younger Serenity as a child.  
  
"But why does it have to be Endymion and Nehelenia? I feel like I'm losing both. Once they're married, I'll be on the outside looking in."  
  
"Seren, you know that neither Endymion nor Nehelenia would cut you out of their lives."  
  
"Mother, when they are man and wife, where will that leave me?"  
  
Queen Serenity dropped the hairbrush. She was aware of Endymion's marriage, but Nehelenia's nuptials were a surprise.  
  
"Who told you this?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Nehelenia."  
  
Queen Serenity raised a single regal eyebrow. Ever since the debacle with Queen Phoebe's great grandmother, the details of royal marriages were kept confidential until the official announcement. It was highly unlikely that Nehelenia knew the particulars of Endymion's situation.  
  
"Sweetheart, how could Nehelenia possibly know to whom she, much less Endymion, is promised? I believe that she may have been jumping to conclusions. You know as well as I do that the details of a royal marriage are secret."  
  
"I know, but Endymion said that he was marrying a powerful princess. Then Nehelenia said that she was marrying a prince from a troubled kingdom. The three of us put two and two together and came up with the most obvious conclusion."  
  
Queen Serenity had returned to her brushing of Serenity's hair. Over the past eleven years, Serenity's hair had changed from a golden blonde with a few strands of silver to the inverse. The queen was hard-pressed to find a golden strand. Queen Serenity understood the ramifications of Serenity's change. Hopefully, Serenity would be better equipped to handle it than she was.

_AN: So here we are at the end of another chapter. You know the drill. Read, review and recommend. Until the next time, be safe.  
  
**The Deadly Diva**_


	6. The Round Table

_AN: Sorry it's been so long. I got caught up with my other fic. (I can't ignore inspiration.) Anyhoo, thank you for putting up with my nonsense. There will probably be one more chapter after this one. Hopefully, you like what I have in store._

* * *

Apollonia poured over her scrolls. Ever since she deciphered portions of the oracle's message, it was apparent that there was a threat aimed at Princess Serenity. Apollonia simply could not pinpoint when she was in the most danger, or from whom. The priestess paused as she heard the door of her chamber creak open.  
  
"Your majesty, you seem troubled." Apollonia turned to face her queen.  
  
"May I sit?"  
  
"Of course your highness."

Queen Serenity sat on Apollonia's bed.  
  
"I take it that this visit is not entirely social." Apollonia was witnessing a rarity. Queen Serenity, the icon of composure, was shaking violently.  
  
"My daughter…I need to know everything there is about the prophecy concerning Serenity," the queen whispered.  
  
Apollonia sighed. She spent the last eleven years trying to decode one portion of the prophecy. Despite her efforts, Apollonia still did not know exactly who was trying to destroy her beloved princess.  
  
"The first part of the prophecy tells of intent. An entity striving for power has targeted the princess because of her beauty, innocence and strength. This being believes that Serenity id what stands between them and greatness.  
  
"The second part reveals vices that will lead to the calamity. Someone's pride will be wounded and a child shall suffer. The desire for the Earth and the desire of the Earth will be the catalyst."  
  
"Serenity has nothing to do with Earthen politics. How does this involve her?"  
  
"Those are not the desires of which I speak." Apollonia cast a revealing glance at her queen.  
  
"Endymion…all this is because of Endymion…"  
  
"Your highness, do not pass judgments hastily. The oracle's message does not indicate that Earth or her prince have ill intentions with regard to Princess Serenity. In fact, the scrolls indicate that the love Endymion feels for your daughter is the purest ever known." Apollonia feverishly searched for the scroll that contained the aforementioned reference. Finally, she found the one for which she was looking. Apollonia handed the document to her queen.  
  
Queen Serenity examined the writings on the scroll carefully. She rolled the scroll and put it back in its case. "You amaze me Apollonia." Queen Serenity returned the case to the young woman. "Only a person blessed by Selene could make sense of such mediocre poetry." Both the queen and the priestess laughed. Their shared joviality was cut short by the realization that the identity of the threat had not been revealed.  
  
"If not Endymion," Queen Serenity began, "Then who?"  
  
Apollonia could see that her queen was mentally compiling a list of who would be so brazen as to attack the heir to the Moon Kingdom. She did not need the divinations of Selene to know that Queen Serenity had no intention of leaving until this had been resolved.  
  
"Your highness, might I suggest that we temporarily abandon this endeavor?"  
  
"But Apollonia, this is Serenity's life --"  
  
Apollonia nodded. "I do appreciate the gravity of this situation. However, the hour has grown late. Perhaps a new day will lend itself to fresh perspectives."  
  
Queen Serenity attempted to rebuff her high priestess when a yawn escaped her lips. Blushing, Queen Serenity conceded to the logic of Apollonia. The two of them would reconvene the next evening. Queen Serenity hugged Apollonia and left.  
  
Queen Serenity walked slowly through the corridors leading to her chambers. The palace was unusually quiet, even for so late. It was a welcome change from the continuous din that occupied Crystal Palace. The cool spring night air revitalized Queen Serenity's mind. She knew that Endymion was an integral part of this. The monarch tried to recall what Apollonia said.   
  
_"The desire for the Earth and the desire of the Earth…"  
_  
Queen Serenity's body was rendered immobile, as she finally understood what Apollonia was telling her. Now all that was left was to find the person in love with Endymion.

* * *

Dyanera sat at her vanity. She seemed frozen in place by her own reflection; she wasn't even blinking. This was the scene Nehelenia entered. She had come seeking advice on what to wear to the upcoming betrothal ball. There were only a couple of weeks before the engagement of her to Endymion would be formally announced. Once and for all, everyone would see that she was better than Serenity.   
  
Nehelenia could not have been any happier with the husband that her father chose. Endymion was a wise choice for any princess. Not only was he tall, dark and extremely handsome, he was wise beyond his years. Endymion had made quite a name for himself in the intergalactic community. His cool-headed rationale had prevented at least three interplanetary wars. Endymion, at the tender age of twenty, was one of the galaxy's best diplomatic mediators. In fact, there was only one blemish on Endymion's record. Despite his abilities, he was unable to resolve Earth's internal conflicts.   
  
Nehelenia sighed softly. She was sure that she couldn't wait until the ball. Nehelenia took another look at her guardian. Her countenance was unsettling. Dyanera's eyes were glassy. Her face was devoid of emotion. Nehelenia walked up behind Dyanera and tapped her on the shoulder. Dyanera was unresponsive. Nehelenia tapped harder. Dyanera realized that someone was attempting to get attention. Her eyes slowly shifted from left to right. She brought herself back from that place deep within. Taking a deep breath, Dyanera turned to face the intruder.  
  
"Oh…Nehelenia. I didn't know you were here."  
  
Nehelenia rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Nehelenia settled herself on Dyanera's bed. "Where were you just now?"  
  
Dyanera laughed nervously. "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time."  
  
"No, you weren't." Nehelenia attempted to look in Dyanera's eyes. The older woman avoided eye contact with the New Moon princess. "You looked as if in a trance. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Dyanera shifted about anxiously. "What was it that you wanted? I know that you didn't come to discuss my meditation technique. Come, tell me what you need."  
  
Nehelenia was still somewhat suspicious. She was sure that something was seriously wrong with Dyanera. Now was not the time to address it. Nehelenia had a ball for which she needed to prepare. Dyanera's psychoses would just have to wait.  
  
"Actually, I wanted your opinion on something. The betrothal ball is coming soon."  
  
"Is it? I hadn't realized."  
  
"This is no time for jokes. The ball is two weeks at Crystal Palace --"  
  
"By the goddess, whose idea was it to hold the betrothal ball there?"  
  
"Dyanera, you know the location is randomly chosen by lottery."  
  
Dyanera exhaled audibly. "Do the Fates perpetually smile on women named Serenity? The ball is supposed to celebrate the union of you and Endymion. I have a feeling that the almighty Queen Serenity is going to make it about her vapid offspring."  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. Neither Serenity nor her mother can interfere this time." Nehelenia walked over to Dyanera's armoire. "And once I am Endymion's wife, the first thing I intend to do is avenge my mother's death."

* * *

"Mother, why must I attend? I'm not sure I can watch Endymion and Nehelenia walk out of my life."  
  
"Seren, we've gone over this. It's an issue of diplomacy. Think of how it would look if you did not make an appearance." Serenity busied herself by winding her daughter's silvery locks into two buns.  
  
"Seren, certainly you are capable of doing this yourself?"  
  
"Of course I am mother. I just like it when you do it."

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I still don't understand why you are making me do this."  
  
Queen Guinevere adjusted her son's collar. "We've already gone over this." She smoothed the black fabric of his tuxedo. "Endymion, please just trust me. I have your best interests at heart."  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Dyanera's eyes scanned the grand ballroom. The scene was eerily familiar. Dignitaries from all the planets of the Alliance were in attendance. The grandeur of the betrothal ball could only be eclipsed by the birthday celebration of Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity. It was eleven years ago that Dyanera set her plan in motion. She saw the golden heart in Queen Guinevere's delicate grasp. Dyanera knew what it represented. Serenity and her daughter would not deny Nehelenia the happiness she deserved, the happiness that Dyanera herself could never have.   
  
Young Serenity had the galaxy at her feet. The rulers of each planet in their solar system pledged their first-born daughters to serve as Princess Serenity's court and her guardians. Where was the loyalty to Nehelenia? It didn't take Nehelenia long to see. As the girls grew older, Dyanera fed Nehelenia's growing resentment of the Moon Kingdom and her rulers.  
  
This was the hour Dyanera swore she'd see. Queen Serenity and her daughter would finally get their comeuppance.  
  
Nehelenia, Serenity and Endymion were seated at a large circular table. They were not the only ones there. The heirs of every planet in their solar system, as well as some form just beyond, were at the table. In all, there were twelve young royals seated. Placed in front of each prince was a small black velvet box. Four of the boxes were empty. The other two held the promise of marriage. In front of each princess was a small empty sterling silver tray. The velvet box that was placed on the tray told not only those at the table, but the entire intergalactic community of the intended couples.  
  
Queen Aphrodite II approached the table. Any questions of the validity of the events about to transpire were quashed. As a direct descendant of the goddess Venus, Queen Aphrodite took the institution of marriage very seriously. These unions would be binding for betrothal ceremonies were intentional. There was a great deal of planning involved. Ultimately, all arrangements had to be approved by Queen Aphrodite.  
  
"When a man finds a wife, he finds a good thing." Queen Aphrodite winked at the young people before her. "Okay, I know you probably don't want to be here doing this."  
  
Murmurs of agreement were heard from all around the table.  
  
"Let me assure you that the choices made here were not accidental. Trust me when I say that none of you shall be disappointed." Queen Aphrodite waved her hand over the young men's heads. The velvet boxes vanished. Queen Aphrodite saw the look of awe in the eyes of the young adults. She never grew tired of the adoration. Queen Aphrodite then walked behind the princesses. As she passed each, Queen Aphrodite tapped their left shoulder. The physical contact caused a black velvet box to become visible on their tray.  
  
"Four of these boxes are empty. So four of you can breathe easy. Two of you are about to embark on one of life's most beautiful journeys."  
  
"Mother, please." Minako was embarrassed. Her mother always went too far at these ceremonies.  
  
Queen Aphrodite nodded at her daughter. The Venusian queen snapped her fingers. The box in front of Princess Rei slowly opened. Rei held her breath until she made certain that it was empty. A second snap was heard. Nehelenia looked down as her box opened. There was neither fear nor anticipation on her face.  
  
"We are going to be so happy together Endy--" Nehelenia looked in her box to see a flawless black jewel. "What is the meaning of this?" Nehelenia exclaimed. "I was told that I was promised to the prince of a trubled planet. I look in the box and I see this -- this…what manner of stone is this?"  
  
"Princess Nehelenia," Queen Aphrodite began, "What you have said is true you have been promised to the prince of a troubled planet…Nemesis."  
  
Endymion and Serenity shot surprised looks at each other.  
  
"The stone before you is a black diamond. It is not only the symbol of Nemesis, but also the namesake of her prince. A handsome young man with shoulder length white hair and piercing blue eyes stood. There was a hint of sadness in his pale blue orbs. No one noticed that his gaze fell upon Princess Serenity. No one but Nehelenia.  
  
"Princess Nehelenia, I pledge my life and my heart to you." Prince Diamond sat down, all the while stealing glances of Princess Serenity.   
"If I am promised to Prince Diamond, who is promised to Prince Endymion?" Nehelenia asked.  
  
The four remaining princesses looked at each other warily. Nehelenia, however, was focused on Serenity. Anyone would be more preferable than Serenity. Nehelenia was livid. It wasn't enough that she was betrothed to Prince Diamond; it seemed that her intended was one of the many who fell at the feet of Serenity. By the gods, let it be Hotaru. Let it be Ami. Anyone but Serenity.

* * *

"Your highness, I've discovered who is trying to harm Serenity."  
  
Queen Serenity turned quickly to face Apollonia. "Who?" The queen mouthed.  
  
"Princess Nehelenia and her guardian Dyanera."  
  
Queen Serenity's face paled.

* * *

_AN: There it is. Another chapter on the books. I have half of the ending completed. It should be up in a matter of days…hopefully. Let me know what you think. Read, review and recommend.   
  
Until next time,  
  
**The Deadly Diva**_


	7. Death and Rebirth

_AN: Guess who's back? I have returned from the brink with this final chapter just for you. Thank you to all that have been so patient with me. MoonGoddess, this is for you. : )_  
  
_DISCLAIMER: Guess what else? I still don't own BSSM._

_

* * *

_  
Queen Aphrodite waved her hand over Serenity, Ami, Minako and Hotaru. Four black boxes slowly opened. A loud gasp was heard from the table. Shattering crystal served as its echo. Every eye in the ballroom was fixed on the round table in the center of the room. There was no golden heart in any of the boxes.  
  
"What? Who? What is the meaning of this?" Endymion hesitantly looked at Queen Aphrodite. "What has happened to my favor?"  
  
Queen Aphrodite smiled enigmatically. "Now this is interesting. Endymion, please come to me." The young man apprehensively approached the fair-haired queen. "Is something troubling you? You look like a man facing his executioner."  
  
"I mean no disrespect your highness, but this is not fair. Not only am I being denied the woman I love, but now I am still clueless as to whom I have been sold."  
  
The smile on Aphrodite's face grew. "You doubt my powers? I will have you know that my mother and her mother before her were responsible for the greatest unions that this galaxy has ever seen. The blessing of Venus is all a marriage needs to survive. It seems to me that you do not want my blessing."  
  
The crowd collectively gasped. No one had so openly rebuked Queen Aphrodite. This did not bode well for Earth's prince.  
  
"Your majesty--"  
  
"Quiet." Queen Aphrodite placed a finger on Endymion's lips. "As I was saying, you don't want my blessing. Luckily for you and your betrothed, you don't need it."  
  
Confusion marred Endymion's face. "I…I don't understand. I thought that a marriage without the blessing of Venus was a marriage doomed."  
  
"Under normal circumstances that would be true. However, these are not normal circumstances."  
  
Endymion still seemed to be confused.  
  
"By the goddess, do I have to spell it out for you?" Queen Aphrodite rubbed her forehead. "To be so cute, you are quite dense." The Venusian monarch turned toward the round table. "Minako, Ami, Serenity, Hotaru, please stand in front of Queen Serenity." The young woman obeyed the command of Queen Aphrodite. "One of these women will be your wife."

* * *

"What do you mean Nehelenia and Dyanera?" Queen Serenity utilized the telepathic link she shared with Apollonia.  
  
"Apparently, the oracle was a court jester somewhere in the history of time. I was sitting, as I always do, trying to find the traitor when it hit me. Literally. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. There was a flash of light and I clearly saw Dyanera holding Nehelenia's hand. They were walking toward Crystal Palace."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
Apollonia arched one flame red eyebrow.  
  
"What would Dyanera's motive be for harming Serenity? She has nothing to gain by doing so."  
  
"Remember what I told you -- wounded pride."  
  
Queen Serenity tried to think of a plausible reason that Dyanera would want to hurt Serenity. Sensing the queen's discomfort, the priestess expanded her explanation.  
  
""Your majesty, she wants you to hurt the way that she does."  
  
"I've barely interacted with the woman. Why would she bare a grudge against me?"  
  
Apollonia looked past Queen Serenity to King Rodrick.  
  
"No…no. There's never been anything between Rodrick and me. He's like a brother. Serenity considers him to be her uncle. And Nehelenia, what does she have to do with all this?"  
  
"She's in love."  
  
Queen Serenity tilted her head back. "Endymion."  
  
"Your highness, you know as well as any that love is a volatile emotion. It is malleable. Its ultimate expression will depend on how it is nurtured."  
  
"By the goddess." Queen Serenity abruptly ended her conversation with Apollonia when Queen Aphrodite had the remaining princesses stand before her throne.

* * *

"Ladies, hold your left hand out in front of you." Queen Aphrodite raised her left hand, and then slowly let it fall to her side. A golden mist surrounded the young women. Queen Aphrodite bowed her head, saying a few indecipherable words. The mist dissipated. A miniature crystal rose materialized from the mist.  
  
Dyanera watched the spectacle from her seat. 'What in the name of the goddess is going on? Only Aphrodite would make a show out of the betrothal ball.'  
  
"That's not my favor…" Endymion was disappointed.  
  
Queen Aphrodite shook her head again. "Have you not studied the history of the betrothal ball?" A blank stare occupied Endymion's feature. "Young prince, do you recall the story of King Everett and Queen Anjelina?"  
  
"Who among us is unaware of them? Their love was legendary. They are the standard by which all unions are judged. One can only hope for a fraction of the happiness that they shared."  
  
"Now, if you know that story, you should be able to figure out your own." Queen Aphrodite stepped back to let the gravity of her statement sink in.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened. "By the gods, Serenity is my soul mate? She and I have a connection beyond the constructs of space and time?"  
  
Tears began to flow from Princes Serenity's eyes. She looked at one of her best friends. Serenity then looked at her mother. Queen Serenity had kept this a secret. Part of the young woman wanted to be angry, but there were so many emotions vying for supremacy. There simply wasn't any room for anger.  
  
Endymion took slow careful steps toward Serenity. The smile on his face let his parents know that they had been forgiven. Endymion took Serenity's hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"I can't believe it," Endymion whispered. "My mother told me that she had my best interest in mind." Endymion kissed Serenity's hand repeatedly. "By the goddess." Endymion stared into his intended's eyes. The crowd hushed in an attempt to better hear the exchange between Serenity and Endymion. However the young couple was oblivious. It was as if everyone and everything disappeared.  
  
Dyanera was fuming. How had she missed this? Queen Serenity managed to get this past her. Apparently she kept this from everyone, including her daughter. The disgruntled Dyanera rushed to Nehelenia's side.  
  
"How can this be happening?" Nehelenia whispered.  
  
"When it comes to Queen Serenity, anything is possible." Dyanera looked at Serenity and Endymion. Then, she looked at King Rodrick and Queen Serenity. Rodrick was so proud. The fool could not even see that his daughter was hurting. He was too bust emotionally kow-towing to the perfect Queen Serenity. Dyanera had reached her breaking point. The injustice would not go unanswered.  
  
"Nehelenia, you must put a stop to this," Dyanera urged.  
  
"But how? The arrangements are binding. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Nehelenia my dear, do what you feel you must." Dyanera placed her hand on the dark princess' shoulder.  
  
Nehelenia nodded. She walked to the center of the ballroom. The noise began slowly tapering off as people noticed Nehelenia in such an auspicious location. Queen Serenity eyed the young woman suspiciously.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Alliance, I have an announcement to make." Nehelenia surveyed the ballroom to make certain that everyone's attention was fixed on her. "A heinous crime against the throne of the New Moon has been committed. The guilty party has escaped due punishment."  
  
The room was hushed. All in attendance waited in anticipation.  
  
"A murderer sits among us, gloating over a crime fifteen years old."  
  
"Nehelenia!" King Rodrick exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Nehelenia glanced over at her father. There he was groveling at the feet of Queen Serenity. This would be the last time that she watched her father subjugate himself.  
  
"My mother's light was extinguished long before its time," Nehelenia continued.  
  
"Nehelenia, no one is to blame for your mother's death. It was a tragic accident." King Rodrick attempt to reason with his child.  
  
Dyanera, standing beside Nehelenia, waved her hand. "Silence," she whispered. King Rodrick tried to speak again, but found he had no voice.  
  
"The treacherous individual poisoned my mother's tea," Nehelenia spat. "All in a misguided attempt to replace her in my father's heart."  
  
Queen Serenity looked over at King Rodrick. He appeared as confused as she was.  
  
"Nehelenia," Queen Serenity began, "I think that you have been given the wrong impression about your mother's --"  
  
"Enough!" Nehelenia screamed. "I don't have to listen to this. Nothing you say will justify you killing my mother!"  
  
Another collective gasp was heard from the guests. All present were horrified by Nehelenia's accusation. King Rodrick was shaking his head furiously, trying to tell his daughter that she was wrong. He wanted a chance to explain again that her mother died of the most natural of causes. King Rodrick attempted to approach Nehelenia. Dyanera glared at the worried monarch, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Don't take another step. This is long overdue. It's time that everyone saw their precious Queen Serenity for the duplicitous wench that she is." Dyanera directed her venomous words at the bewildered Moon Monarch.  
  
"Nehelenia," Princess Serenity weakly uttered, "You have known my mother as long as I have." The young woman took a step toward her friend. Endymion attempted to hold her back, fearing for her safety. Young Serenity shrugged him off and continued her advance.   
  
"You have to know in your heart that my mother had no part in that. I know that your father told you what really happened." Serenity was now face to face with Nehelenia. She placed her hand on Nehelenia's "You have to see the truth." Serenity looked into her friend's eyes, which were now an eerie shade of gold. She saw those golden eyes flicker. Suddenly Serenity was thrown into a far wall by a black beam of energy that emanated from the very hand she held in friendship.  
  
"What do you know of truth?!" Nehelenia spat. "You and your mother have been twisting the truth to suit your purposes. First your mother tries to steal my father away. Now, you are trying to take Endymion away from me. I will not stand for it." Nehelenia stamped her foot.  
  
Endymion was shocked. He came to Crystal Palace for many reasons, but hearing a twisted declaration of Nehelenia's love was not one of them. "Nehelenia, please. This is not Serenity's fault. Please don't hurt her anymore." Endymion's eyes were wet with tears. It pained him to see Serenity slouched in that corner. "I'll do whatever you want. Please just stop this."  
  
"Son!" Queen Guinevere cried out.  
  
Endymion held up his hand and shook his head. He had made up his mind. If sublimating Nehelenia's desires would ensure Serenity's safety, then so be it. Endymion felt that it would be better to walk away from Serenity, letting her live, than to refuse Nehelenia and watch Serenity die.  
  
"Again with the undying loyalty to this wench," Nehelenia said under her breath.  
  
Endymion walked to Nehelenia and stretched out his hand. Nehelenia placed her hand in his.   
  
"Odd, I had hoped that this would be more fulfilling." Nehelenia used her free hand to send another energy beam toward Serenity's prone form. Endymion snatched his hand away.  
  
"Why Nehelenia?" Endymion shouted. "Why did you do that? I agreed to marry you. Serenity is not a threat. Why do you insist on hurting her?"  
  
Nehelenia laughed at Endymion naïveté. "As long as Serenity is alive your heart will yearn for her. You will reach out for her. If she is dead, you will eventually forget her." Nehelenia could see the dumbstruck look on Endymion's face. "Don't feel bad. Even the best of men have had their feelings wan after the passing of their loves. Look at my father."  
  
King Rodrick stood powerless as his daughter lay to waste every relationship she ever had. He wondered where he had failed her. Somewhere along the line, Rodrick missed a sign that his daughter was in pain. If Nehelenia got through this situation unscathed, King Rodrick promised himself that he would get his damaged offspring the help she so desperately needed. But right now, the most important thing was stopping Nehelenia.

* * *

Apollonia was still behind Queen Serenity's throne, hidden from sight. The scene before her was worse than she could have imagined. This night should have been a joyous occasion for all. Instead, through a fit of jealous rage, Nehelenia had decimated it. The priestess looked over at young Serenity. The princess was barely conscious. Another hit like the one she just took and Serenity would surely die.  
  
'This is my only chance,' Apollonia thought. 'If this doesn't work, we're all doomed.'  
  
Apollonia closed her eyes as she tried to establish a telepathic link with Princess Serenity. It was unlikely that it would work since Serenity had not come into her powers. However, Queen Serenity was not the only one who noticed the change in the princess' hair color. Apollonia hoped that it meant young Serenity's powers were simply dormant, waiting for an opportunity to emerge.  
  
"Serenity, you have to wake up. Please, you have to hear me," Apollonia mentally pleaded.  
  
From deep within the recesses of Serenity's mind a force broke free. The young woman could feel an unknown power cursing through her veins. The energy pulsated, willing Serenity to wake up. Her eyelids began to flutter. Serenity slowly became aware of what happened to her. As her eyes opened, Serenity found herself under the intense gaze of Apollonia.  
  
"Serenity, I know you can hear me. Don't make any sudden moves. Slowly get up and come here." Apollonia noticed that Nehelenia had again started berating the intergalactic community for their blind allegiance to Queen Serenity.   
  
Serenity's body was wracked with pain from the impact with the wall. She fought against the pain and slowly stood up. As quietly as she could, Serenity started walking toward Apollonia and her mother. The Moon Kingdom's heir nearly made it. However, Dyanera noticed that Serenity was ambulatory.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Dyanera exclaimed as she sent an energy beam to stop Princess Serenity.  
  
Time seemed to slow. Queen Serenity spun around to see the beam hurtling toward her daughter. The queen screamed in despair. She tried to run, to protect her daughter. Queen Serenity was held back by King Rodrick. There was no reason to let the Moon Kingdom lose its princess and its queen in the same night. The entire ballroom was deadly silent. Each individual was preparing for the loss of the beloved Serenity. The momentary silence was broken by the distraught shout of Selene's high priestess.  
  
"SERENITY!!!"  
  
Just as the beam was about to hit, it was deflected. Dyanera's jaw dropped. It was virtually impossible for that to that to miss. While Dyanera was trying to figure out how she missed, another stronger beam hit her in the side. The impact came so quickly that Dyanera wasn't able to brace herself. The warm crimson energy traveled through her body. Dyanera could feel her body shutting down. As she slipped away she uttered a curse. Princess Serenity would never to truly enjoy the love she shared with Endymion. In this life, and all that were to come, their love was to be difficult and painful. Only in death, would either of them be happy. Even then, their happiness would be short-lived as they were destined to continually be reborn. With her final words, Dyanera collapsed in a heap at Nehelenia's feet.  
  
Nehelenia watched in disbelief as her mother figure was taken from her. "Dyanera…Dyanera."   
  
Nehelenia knelt down and held the fallen woman in her arms. She stroked her guardian's silky locks. "What have you done?!" She shouted at Princess Serenity. "What have you done? Wasn't it enough that I was denied my birth mother? You had to take Dyanera from me too." Nehelenia sobbed into Dyanera's hair.  
  
King Rodrick ran to Nehelenia's side. With the demise of Dyanera, her spell was broken. "Nehelenia…"  
  
"No father. Nothing you say will bring Dyanera back."  
  
Endymion took this chance to return to Serenity's side. "Are you alright?"   
  
Serenity looked into Endymion's eyes. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."  
  
Endymion observed the aftermath of Nehelenia and Dyanera's tirade. "How did you dodge that beam?"  
  
"What beam Endymion?"  
  
"The beam that Dyanera shot at you. I was most certain that I had lost you."  
  
Serenity appeared confused. "I didn't dodge any beam. I just knew that I didn't want to die. Then I heard Apollonia…" Serenity searched her immediate vicinity for the priestess. "Endymion, where is she? Where's Apollonia?"  
  
Endymion shrugged his shoulders. He was unaware that the revered priestess even came to the ball.  
  
"Nehelenia!" Queen Serenity stood and cast her gaze on the crestfallen princess. Nehelenia looked up at Queen Serenity, but remained silent.   
  
"What you have done is unforgivable. You conspired not only against my kingdom, but your own. Such treasonous acts are punishable by death."  
  
Nehelenia laughed bitterly. "What right have you to chastise me? You are a murderess who now seats in the seat of judgment. This is laughable."  
  
"Nehelenia, you know that is not true. Please be silent. Don't not aggravate this situation," King Rodrick did not wish for this to go one any longer. "You highness, I will accept any punishment you see fit."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"I can not excuse what you have done. You tried to kill Seren and you accused her mother of such a heinous crime. Why? What would make you do such a thing?" King Rodrick did not want for his daughter to answer. He turned his back and walked to Queen Serenity's throne.  
  
"You see that's it."   
  
King Rodrick stopped walking to hear what Nehelenia had to say.   
  
"You, and everyone else, have always favored Serenity. Even when it wasn't deserved. Even this joke that you promised me to wishes he were Endymion right now. She was always smarter, kinder, and more beautiful. What about me father? What about me?" A single tear fell from Nehelenia's eye. As she held Dyanera's lifeless body, her anger was renewed. "I am tired of being second. This ends today."  
  
Nehelenia used all the pain and rage within her to send an energy beam at Serenity. "This is for Dyanera."   
  
Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity. This time, if she were to die, he wanted to be with her.  
  
"If you wish to avenge Dyanera's death, you should target she who struck her down." Apollonia held her hand in the air at halted the beam. The priestess cocked her head to the side. "Hmm…you were trying to send Serenity away? Even in anger, you incapable of killing." Apollonia addressed Queen Serenity. "Might I suggest a fitting punishment for this misguided princess?"  
  
Queen Serenity nodded.  
  
"I suggest that Princess Nehelenia be sent to the very place she intended for Serenity."  
  
"No, you can't send me there."  
  
"Now Nehelenia, did you just not just say that you were tired of being second to Serenity? Did you not imply that you were entitled to everything that was meant for her?"  
  
Nehelenia stood silent, for she understood that she had damned herself. Apollonia lowered her hand and the beam spiraled toward its creator. The dark princess dropped her head and accepted her fate. As the beam consumed her, Nehelenia vowed to return. She promised that as long as Serenity lived she would as well. She would come back to claim all that was denied in this life. Then, it was done. Nehelenia was gone.  
  
Queen Serenity fell back onto her throne. She placed her hands on her face and prayed to the goddess for strength. She returned to her feet and made a proclamation.  
  
"From this day forward, the name Nehelenia II shall be stricken from all monuments, books, scroll and tablets. The name of Nehelenia II shall not be uttered by anyone in this kingdom. The name Nehelenia II shall be erased from the minds and hearts of all that were acquainted with her."   
  
Queen Serenity raised her scepter. King Rodrick pleaded with his eyes to be allowed to keep the memories that he had of his child. Queen Serenity nodded. She waved her scepter and erased all evidence of Nehelenia's existence. Once it was completed, Queen Serenity excused herself. She told everyone to enjoy the rest of the ball. As she left, Queen Serenity pulled Endymion to the side.  
  
"Protect my daughter."  
  
"With my life," Endymion replied.  
  
Serenity approached Endymion once her mother had retired to her chamber. "What was that about?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Let's get back to the ball." Endymion kissed Serenity on the cheek and ushered her to the dance floor.

* * *

_AN: Well that's it. It's finished. Now I can concentrate on Happily Ever After or Something Like That. Thank you to everyone that supported my work. I love you all.  
  
Until next time,  
  
**The Deadly Diva**_


End file.
